A Storybrooke Christmas
by create.cmd
Summary: Christmas-themed fluff. Established Swan Queen and Snowing.
1. Winter Wonderland

**A/N:** First holiday themed fic and I'm kind of happy about that. First SwanQueen fic, too, but not the first time I've wrote something for SwanQueen. Daily updates this time! Now, onto the fic!

* * *

"It's snowing, Mom!" Henry exclaimed happily.

Regina groggily opened her eyes and sat up in bed, her gaze going to her fourteen-year-old son in her doorway. She rubbed her eyes before she pushed her comforted back. Regina swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up.

Fully looking at Henry, Regina asked, "Where's Emma?"

Henry rocked back on his heels. "She's already downstairs fixing breakfast."

The brunette took her robe off the back of her door once she had made her way over to Henry, knowing that the nightgown she had on would not be warm enough once she got downstairs. She followed her son down the hall and to the staircase before a thought made itself known in the back of her mind.

"Do you know how long it has been snowing?" she asked once they had made it to the bottom of the steps.

Henry shrugged before he glanced at her. He motioned to the window as he offered, "Well, there's enough snow that they've decided to close school."

Regina chuckled before she countered, "That means you can help me shovel the driveway."

He groaned and trudged to the kitchen, Regina following him. She knew that Henry liked when he could play in the snow, but he liked it more when he could actually have a day off of school. The brunette could only imagine how Snow and Charming were dealing with their day off.

"Good morning, Regina," Emma greeted as they entered the kitchen.

She made her way over to her girlfriend and kissed the blonde soundly on the mouth. She could taste the cinnamon that had been on the blonde's hot chocolate as she gently traced Emma's bottom lip with her tongue. A playful gagging sound forced them apart and Regina looked at Henry.

The brunette mayor quirked a brow as she inquired, "Do you want to play in the snow, young man?"

Henry quickly went back to his breakfast as Regina helped herself to some of the bacon and eggs that Emma had made. She smirked softly at her girlfriend's reaction, knowing that Emma had rarely seen her eat bacon. Regina only shrugged at that as she took a bite of a bacon strip. Satisfied with how it tasted, Regina took her plate to the kitchen table and set it at her spot. She got her cup of coffee before her gaze was drawn to the snowflakes that were visible from the window and her lips parted.

"It's really coming down," she murmured, almost surprised by that fact.

Emma hummed softly before she offered, "Reminds me of a blizzard in Boston a few years back. No one could get anywhere, it was that bad."

A smile, wide and mischievous, spread across Henry's face as he suggested, "Let's go outside!"

Regina and Emma looked at one another and the latter asked, "Is there anything specific that you want to do?"

"Play in the snow. Maybe have a snowball fight."

The brunette smirked and lifted the mug of coffee to her lips before she looked between the blonde and their shared son. She set the mug down before the smirk fully settled on her lips. "What makes you want to have a snowball fight now, Henry?" she asked.

The teenager matched his brunette mother's smirk before he motioned for her to come over to him.

Regina listened to her son's request and leaned down beside him. He whispered into her ear and the smirk that she wore only grew. She nodded at Henry when he had finished what he needed to say. Emma's brow furrowed as she looked between them.

"What are you two planning?"

"Nothing, dear. Just trying to decide what we're going to do outside.

Emma didn't press the issue as she passed Regina her cup of coffee. The brunette happily drank the rest of her coffee before she set it down. She gently squeezed Henry's shoulders in a manner that she had when he was younger. The brunette then ruffled his hair before she took his empty plate to the dishwasher.

Regina then turned to face the two people she held most dear and said, "Let's get ready to go outside, then. Henry, be sure to bundle up. We're not sure how much snow has already fallen."

* * *

Henry pulled the door open and he ran outside, boots only sinking into the snow by half an inch. Emma and Regina followed as the latter pulled the door closed behind them. Henry and Regina locked gazes with one another and she joined him ahead of Emma.

The blonde had become a little suspicious of their actions and followed them at a distanced before Henry and Regina made their way to the mansion's backyard. She quirked a brow and followed them before she stopped. She heard laughing and, if she focused, barking. Emma ran toward the sound and nearly tripped over her own feet as she saw what was barking.

Regina had, probably through magic, created a moderately sized canine from the snow around them. In spite of that, the canine was as real as anything that Emma had seen. Regina laughed at Emma's reaction and she motioned for the dog to go over to Emma. The blonde soon fell back into the snow as she dog leaped on her torso. The dog licked her face and yipped happily before it clambered off of her and ran back to Regina.

"Good boy, Fen!" the brunette said with a laugh.

Before she knew it, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Henry, having crouched behind one of the trees in the backyard, came out of his hiding spot and he threw a snowball at the back of Emma's head.

The blonde and brunette sprang apart as Henry came out of his hiding spot, another snowball in his hand. With Fen barking all the while, the family dissolved into a snowball fight with giggles all around.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hoped you all liked it. As I said, there will be daily updates. Probably in the evening, though, seeing as I am a college student.

**P.S.:** Comments do make me write faster.


	2. Baby It's Cold Outside

**A/N: **As promised, the second chapter. I haven't gotten as many faves and follows in one day on any fic, so thank you all!

* * *

While the snow had immensely tapered off from the blizzard that it had been the previous day, it showed little sign of stopping. Soft Christmas music filtered out of the speakers that rested in the ceiling of the first and second floors. The speakers were sparser in the bedrooms, yet they were still there.

"Mom, is the heat on?" Henry asked from the couch.

Regina thought for a moment before she offered, "I turned it up, actually. Fen was quite cold when he came in."

Henry's brow furrowed before a grin spread across his face. "He's real?" the teen asked, sounding like he was ten years old again.

Barking greeted his ears as Fen ran toward him. The puppy's paws were almost bigger than his little body could manage, but they suited him well. Fen looked up at Henry and let out a loud bark before he tilted his head to the side.

"Can we go to the couch? I think this weather calls for a fire," Emma suggested as Henry leaned down to pick up Fen.

The puppy didn't struggle in Henry's hold. Instead, Fen settled on Henry's lap and curled toward him as Emma and Regina walked to the living room. Regina's hand found Emma's as they both came to stand in front of the fireplace. The blonde sat on the couch near Henry as Regina knelt down in front of the fireplace. She put more logs on the metal grate and she curled her fingers toward herself, a smile settling on her lips as a burst of flame leaped up from the middle of the logs.

Henry chuckled softly before a smile settled on his mouth. "That's much easier than trying to light the fire by hand."

Regina had tried to decrease her magic use, especially for things of adverse nature, but Henry understood that she couldn't completely give up on using her magic. The magic had been a part of her for as long as she could remember and it wasn't something that she could easily let go of.

Fen climbed into Regina's lap once she had settled on the couch. She laughed softly as she rubbed the black pup's head. Fen yipped in response, his tail wagging all the while. The pup licked Regina's hand before he finally settled down again. His head came to rest on Regina's lap, his tail nearly on Emma's legs. Henry reached over and pet the pup on the head before he titled his own head to the side.

"How did you get the idea to create Fen?" he asked as his curiosity peaked.

The brunette chuckled softly before she responded, "His name is actually Fenrir. I met a wolf named Fenrir back in the Northern Kingdom. He taught me things about other realms that I was not aware of. So, in his honor, I created little Fen."

Instead of saying anything, Emma gently turned Regina towards her and kissed her soundly on the lips. Regina kissed her girlfriend back as Henry quickly reached for the remote to turn the television on.

"What Christmas movies are playing?" Regina asked once she pulled back from the kiss.

Henry flipped through the guide until he found three channels that were playing Christmas movies nonstop. He smiled and offered, "Well, _The Santa Clause_ is on now and _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ is on another channel and _The Polar Express_ is coming on soon."

Regina looked at her son. "What is _The Polar Express_ about?"

He changed the channel and snuggled back against Emma. Fenrir shifted slightly before he settled down again. The family snuggled impossibly closer together as the movie unfolded across the screen. The fire that crackled in the background added to the holiday feeling that had begun to settle around the mansion. The Christmas tree hadn't been put up, but that was another tradition that they had to get through.

"When do you think the snow is going to let up?" Emma asked, her head against Regina's own.

The brunette bit her lower lip for a moment before she responded, "I don't think the temperature is going to change much, so I don't think that the snow will – is it snowing again, Emma?"

The blonde looked at the window that was near them and she hummed in affirmation as mother and son settled back against her further. Fenrir shifted in the holds to come to rest on Emma's lap. The pup's tail was curled around his back paws and his head rested on his front paws as he settled down even further.

Regina felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as she reached into the pocket of her jeans and her brow furrowed as she saw Snow's name on the screen. She gently pulled herself out of the hold and took the call as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, Snow?" she asked.

There was a moment of hesitation on the other line before Snow replied, "Charming and I were wondering if you would like to come to a Christmas party."

Regina chuckled softly and countered, "Snow, I plan on holding a Christmas party, I just need to decide where to have it this year."

"I could help with the planning," the woman on the other end of the line offered.

The brunette contemplated before she replied, "I would appreciate the assistance, dear."

The call ended and Regina put her phone back in the pocket of her jeans as she shook her head. She and Snow were getting on increasingly better terms, thanks to assistance from Emma and Henry. The brunette tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before a soft chuckle escaped her. She was far from the Evil Queen that she had once been and, though she would only admit it to herself, she quite liked that.

"So, what was that about?" Emma asked as Regina came back into the living room.

Settling back down on the couch once more, the brunette offered, "Snow invited us to a Christmas party."

Henry looked perplexed. "Don't you have one every year, Mom?"

Regina nodded before she responded, "I think Snow was just trying to be friendly and she accomplished that.

Emma and Henry both beamed before Fenrir leaped off of the couch. He ran to the fireplace and plainly sat in front of it. The pup turned his head back to the family, green eyes locking with Regina's own. She stood up and moved towards the fireplace before she sat a little bit behind Fenrir. The pup clambered into her lap and Regina chuckled at his exuberance. She rubbed his back as she began to hum a song that had resided in her memories since she was a little girl.

"That sounds beautiful," Emma said from behind her.

Regina was pulled back slightly until she was sitting in the vee of Emma's legs. The brunette leaned back in her girlfriend's light embrace and sighed. "My father used to sing it to me," she explained. "He usually sang it to me when I needed help sleeping and when I was ill."

Henry shifted beside his two mothers, the movie that they had been watching forgotten in favor of spending time together. While it was something that the three had come to expect, genuine time spent together, it was something that the teenager would never get enough of. The precious time he had with his family, however small, was one thing that he did not want to take for granted. He wouldn't take for granted something that could easily be taken away.

* * *

**P.S.:** Reviews make me write faster.

**P.P.S.:** Oh, and if you guys could, I would like suggestions for Christmas songs.


	3. It's Beginning to Look Like Christmas

**A/N:** And this is why I shouldn't have tried to do anything industrious when I had a final paper due in two of my classes. I am so sorry about the wait on this chapter and the others, but I will be publishing them all today. I hope to get back on the regular track by Sunday or Monday at the latest. Sorry for the wait, and I hope this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

The temperature had gone up slightly after the family had gone to sleep, a fact that was indicated by the slight melting of the snow. The winds were still biting, yet the sun was beginning to poke through the clouds that were hanging in the sky. Regardless, it had allowed the plows to get to work on clearing the roads.

Regina pushed the comforted off before she laid on her side and gently kissed Emma's cheek. The blonde stirred, but made to true effort to actually wake up. The brunette slid her hand to Emma's hip and gently rubbed the skin there with her thumb. She pressed another kiss to the blonde's cheek before her lips found the corner of her mouth.

"Come on, Emma," she murmured. "You need to get up."

The blonde mumbled something incoherent before she turned to face Regina. "Fine, I'm up."

Regina looked over at Emma as the blonde sat up. "Good morning, sleepyhead," Regina said with a smile.

Emma groaned and pushed a hand through her hair before she looked at her girlfriend. "What are we going to do for breakfast?" she asked as Regina swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"I figured we could get something from Granny's before we go to the park," Regina suggested with a glance over her shoulder.

The blonde sprang out of bed at the simple prospect of going to the diner for breakfast. A smile settled on Regina's lips as she got dressed in more casual clothing.

The tugged on a pair of dark jeans that Emma had given to her as a slight joke on her last birthday. Yet, once she had worn them for the first time, Regina wondered why she hadn't worn jeans before. The brunette finished getting dressed and sat at the end of their bed. She slid her boots on and fastened them before she stood up, her gaze landing on Emma.

How ready do you think Henry is?" Emma asked as she made her way over to Regina.

She held up her hand for a moment and the sound of laughter and barking greeted their ears. Regina laughed softly at the noise and she gently reached for Emma's hand. Their fingers brushed against one another as they left their room.

The sounds of Henry's laughter and Fenrir's yipping became more evident as they made their way down the staircase. Regina had hoped that creating Fenrir would end up being a good decision, but she couldn't fight the joy she felt when she learned that she was undoubtedly right.

"Can we go to Granny's for breakfast this morning?" Henry asked with his usual grin.

Emma and Regina looked at one another as they pretended to come to a decision on the matter. Henry looked between the blonde and the brunette as Fenrir sat happily at his feet with very little else to bother him. After they had waited long enough, Emma gave Henry the cheekiest grin that she could muster.

"Yes, we're going to Granny's for breakfast," Emma responded.

Regina looked down at Fenrir as she added, "I just have to put this little guy out first.

The pup practically ran into the door as Regina walked towards it. She waved her hand and the door open just as Fenrir would have connected with the door. She cleared a patch of snow away and food appeared for Fenrir under one of the trees. Regina knelt down near him and wrapped her arms around his neck. The pup licked her face in return, sharing in the connection.

"Mom?" Henry asked from the back door.

His question nearly broke the moment that Fenrir and Regina had before the pup whimpered. Regina gently kissed the spot between his ears before they looked one another in the eyes. "No one is going to hurt you," she whispered before she rose.

The brunette made her way back to the mansion and her hand settled on Henry's shoulder as It had so many times before. She could almost hear the silent question and she bit her bottom lip as she grabbed her purse. They joined the blonde and the two women exchanged glances.

"Do you think the town is decorated again?" Emma asked.

Regina chuckled softly before she nodded. "Storybrooke has quite a festive spirit. Granny usually has a tree in the diner and Ruby helps with putting garland on the bar and near the windows."

Henry grinned. "What are we waiting for, then? I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving."

* * *

Henry walked in between his two mothers as they made their way to Granny's. Their breaths formed puffs of smoke as the temperature remained well below the average that had been expected. It had been like this for as long as Regina could remember, but some years were arguably far worse than others. The brunette had found that the chilly temperatures were easier to handle when she was with Henry and Emma.

"Can we look around after breakfast?" Henry asked with a grin.

Regina pretended to think for a moment. "Well, Emma did wonder if places in town decorated for the holidays."

Henry brightened even further at the response and he added, "We could also go to the park. I think there was a display there last year."

"We could also let Emma decide," Regina reminded as they got closer to Granny's.

Satisfied with the tentative plan for the day, Henry walked forward a little as he saw the sign for Granny's. Regina and Emma moved closer to one another, yet they still maintained some distance between them. The space between them almost allowed enough space for either one of them to back out of the situation. Yet, neither wanted to move. They had finally found a happy medium between the relationship and how people would view it. Regina walked ahead of Emma a little and her hand found Emma's as she pulled her forward a little. The grasp was soft and kind, something that was only used for Emma and Henry.

Henry held the door open for them once they got to Granny's. A smile had settled on the teen's face as the three of them entered the diner. Whereas a hush would have fallen over the occupants a year ago, no conversations stalled when Regina's presence became known. The three walked over to a booth and Regina and Henry sat on one side while Emma sat on the other. The blonde smirked as she gently tapped her foot against Emma's own.

"What would you like this morning?" Red asked with a grin.

Henry looked up first and said, "I'd like French toast and hot chocolate."

"I'd like apple pancakes and coffee," Regina added.

The blonde offered, "I'd like pancakes and hot chocolate."

Ruby took down the orders and countered, "Regina, you should try the hot chocolate. Really, it's good."

The brunette thought for a moment before she responded, "I'd like the hot chocolate to go, then."

Ruby nodded before she walked back to the kitchen.

Henry nudged his mother before he asked, "Do you think it's going to snow again?"

She hummed before she responded, "It smelled like it would snow when we left the house this morning. So, yes, it could very well snow again. Fenrir would like the snow a lot, actually."

"So, why exactly did you create Fenrir?" the blonde inquired. "There has to be more than just the fact that you met him."

Regina tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before she explained, "I've always liked wolves. The hunting of wolves was outlawed in my kingdom after I met the Huntsman; it was the only condition that he had when I asked him to go after Snow.

"Fenrir was a wolf I had met after the Huntsman let your mother go. Fenrir could become human when he wished, but he was far from being a werewolf."

Henry brightened slightly as he asked, "Isn't Fenrir from Norse mythology?"

The brunette nodded.

An almost contented silence fell over Henry before Emma looked at the Christmas tree at the front corner of the diner. There were ornaments hanging from the branches of the tree and, as Regina had said, there was garland strung about the windows and the door. Emma grinned and nudged Henry, getting a grin from the teen. Regina chuckled before she reached for Emma's hand, their fingers intertwining at the surface of the table.

"When are we going to get a tree of our own?"

Henry and Regina exchanged glances before the former explained, "Well, we go to the fundraiser held by the nuns every year. They sell Christmas trees there and we always buy one. After that, we go back to the mansion and decorate it while watching a movie."

Emma brightened at that notion and offered, "Maybe we could roast chestnuts or something like that."

Regina quirked a brow before she nodded and explained, "That is one thing that we do, Emma. Henry practically begged me to start roasting chestnuts two years ago after he saw it in a movie. I had tried to start it as part of the tradition when Henry was younger, but we just strung up popcorn and put it on the tree."

"Is a live tree good for Fenrir?" Henry asked

Regina nodded. "He quite likes to lay under trees."

"I heard you talked about your new pup," Ruby offered as she set their orders down in front of them. "If he likes to run around, try taking him to the park."

The mayor nodded and a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as her hot chocolate was set in front of her as well. She gently moved it to the side as she doctored her coffee how she liked it. The three at their respective breakfasts in a moderate silence except for some short remarks that had some value. Regina sipped at her coffee and finished her apple pancakes before she looked up. Her gaze found the window and a small smile pulled up at the corners of her mouth.

Henry put his hand over his mouth and burped before he ducked his head. "Can we go outside now?" he asked with a glance between Regina and Emma.

Regina nodded before she said, "I'm finished. I know we should try to get as much in today in case the weather changes again."

Emma's brow furrowed before she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out some money to pay the check. Regina grabbed her to-go cup of hot chocolate and scooted out of the booth after Henry. Once the blonde joined them, the three walked out of Granny's and made their way down the street.

* * *

"Have you ever seen a tree that big?" Henry asked as he looked up at the decorated tree.

The tree, a new addition to the town square, towered above them all. Henry, who had to step back to see all of it fully, was purely amazed by the decorations and lights. Regina, standing to his right, brightened at the simple opportunity to see her son so happy. Emma grinned wider as she nodded at Henry's question.

"I've seen the tree in Rockefeller Plaza. That tree is huge. Like, taller than the clock tower."

Regina quirked a brow as she remarked, "I can't actually be that tall."

Emma chuckled. "It is."

The brunette turned her attention back to the tree before she felt something land on the top of her head. She looked up and laughed as a snowflake fell right on her forehead. She turned to face Emma and a smile spread across her face as the blonde pulled her into an embrace. As snow fell around them, Regina and Emma exchanged nothing less than the kiss of True Love.

* * *

**A/N: ** I swear that I will not take this long to upload chapters again.

**P.S.: ** Reviews will help with writing


End file.
